


Перемены

by Herber_baby17



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Прекрасной жизнью мы живем, брат.<br/>– Самой лучшей. Пусть она никогда не изменится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27046) by *LadyVe. 



Он бежал. Бежал так быстро как мог. Его сердце громко ухало в груди, и чистый адреналин струился по венам. Он глянул в сторону, потом вперед, пытаясь быстро определить самый короткий маршрут, ведущий к крыше крыши. Едва он нашел его, двигаясь уже на пределе своих возможностей, до него донесся громкий звонкий смех.

– Младшему братику еще есть чему поучиться.

Он закатил глаза, услышав голос брата, и не стал беспокоиться насчет ответа, кинувшись вперед. Он знал, что найдет правильный путь быстрее, чем брат. Ловкий, словно кошка, он вскарабкался вверх по зданию, почти опередив своего соперника. Он вскрикнул триумфально:

– Ага, я почти раскаиваюсь! 

Он хотел остановиться на мгновение, позволить брату поймать его, только чтобы проучить. Во всяком случае, он был уверен в своей победе. Он увидел раньше, чем предполагал, как другой мужчина бежит рядом с ним, стремясь обогнать. Когда он приблизился к нему, Фредерико ухмыльнулся.

– О, нет ничего постыдного в поражении, младший брат!

Задев его самолюбие, он повернулся и снова побежал. Его сапоги гулко стучали по крыше, и он стремился к финишу, который располагался на крыше церкви. Эцио приложил все усилия, чтобы добраться туда раньше брата. Однако, это лишь вызвало улыбку на лице Фредерико.

– Давай же. Сюда!

Он нахмурился, когда его брат начал карабкаться вверх по башне церкви. Он только что выиграл гонку. Они не договаривались насчет того, чтобы лезть на башню! Так чего же от него хочет брат?

– Куда ты собрался?

Его родной брат обернулся с широкой, но дружелюбной улыбкой на лице. Затем он вскинул руку, удерживая равновесие. Он позвал его за собой, в голосе слышалось показное подзадоривание.

– Увидишь!

Эцио пожал плечами и последовал за ним, поднимаясь выше по стене. Это был крутой подъем, особенно потому, что он еще не был достаточно ловок, как его брат. Он практически чувствовал, как каждая клеточка его тела звенела от напряжения и усталости, и на мгновение испугался, что пальцы разожмутся, и он упадет вниз, на улицы. Но до того, как это случилось, он увидел перед собой протянутую руку. Он схватился за нее, и его затащили на крышу. Эцио озирался по сторонам, и его глаза широко распахнулись, увидев прекрасный вид на Флоренцию, открывшийся перед ним. Он посмотрел в сторону, только чтобы убедиться, что его брат тоже улыбается.

– Прекрасной жизнью мы живем, брат.

Он мог только улыбнуться, услышав эти слова. Его брат прав. Их жизнь была хороша, и не потому, что они родились в благородной семье. А потому, что семья любила их. Потому что, несмотря на эти встречи-соревнования с родным братом, Эцио и Фредерико заботились друг о друге и никогда бы не оттолкнули друг друга. Так всегда было, и, как ему казалось, так всегда и будет.

– Самой лучшей. Пусть она никогда не изменится.

Фредерико посмотрел на него, одарив теплой улыбкой. Он встал рядом с ним, следуя взглядом за прекрасным ночным спектаклем на улицах Флоренции. Теплая рука легла ему на плечо, и Эцио доверился прикосновению, твердо произнося обещание старшему брату:

– И пусть это никогда не изменит нас…

*** 

Эцио стиснул зубы, усевшись на крышу церкви. На его лице не было ни намека на улыбку, он мрачно смотрел на город под ним, который когда-то был ему домом. Его брата Фредерико больше здесь не было. Прошло уже двадцать три года с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел его, ровно как отца и младшего брата, Они умерли тогда, на тех петлях. Мертвы из-за Тамплиеров, чья кровь теперь на его руках.

Он закусил нижнюю губу. Здесь, в этот момент одиночества и уязвимости, его эмоции взяли вверх над маской равнодушия ассасина. Потому что именно здесь, в этом самом месте, хранилось его последнее счастливое воспоминание о старой жизни, которую, (с болью осознал он теперь), разрушили. Ни его жизнь, ни он сам уже больше не были самыми лучшими.  
И вот здесь, он горько понял, как, несмотря на обещание его брата, изменилось абсолютно все…


End file.
